lostvoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Ongan Region
The Ongan 'Region' are two landforms located west of Johto and Kanto, north-east of Hoenn, and south-west of Shinnoh. Professor Hinoki, the Pokémon Professor, will give out one of three Starting Pokémon: Kusamuzou, Okomo, and Mijyube. The Ongan Region has eight gyms and the Ongan League for trainers battle against. Despite it being connected to the other regions, Ongan has a wide variety of new Pokémon to the extent that other species are rare in this area. Reasons behind this yet have to be discoevered. History The Ongan Region has often by isolated from the rest of the Pokémon world. This is evident in a culture that is somewhat alien to that of Johto and Hoenn, the closest regions. Some researchers have hinted that the regions experiences several anomalies such periods of isolationtion from the rest of the world despite records showing the central government not taking isolationist action. Rsearchers have come to conclude that Ongan experiences a phenomenoncalled "Natural Isolationism". While it has yet to be fully researched, scientests said that Ongan, at times, was "removed" from the rest of the world yet, to people, still remained. This would explain why the region is still relatively rural and new. There are records of two Pokémon who came to rest in the two mountains of Ongan. According to history, it was then that Ongan first experienced "Natural Isolationism" which would end when the two mountains begin glowing: the south mountain glowing blue and the north mountain glowing purple. It was then that people began coming in and out of the Ongan Region. However, throughout history, when the mountains would start glowing, the region this isolationism would start or end. As of the last 35 years, the region has been open to the outside world. Geography It has two landforms: the south lanform is an island while the north seems to connect with the same land mass as Johto and Kanto. The south island is densly populated with many cities close together. Both landforms have two large mountain peaks. The south island has a snow-covered peak with red earth covering it while the north mountain is also snow-covered but has grey earth covering it. Both landforms have an abudances of lakes, ponds, springs, and rivers. Also, to the east of both landforms are extensive forests. Notable features of the south island is the peninsula on the South-west, the desert region in the center, and plateu overlooking the rapids. Notable features of the north island is the desert region with mushroom like rocks, the delta area, and the forests to the west. In the middle of the sea between the two landforms is a giant shrine gate. This gate has been in the area for every and was said to put into place by a ancient Pokemon. Another shrine is connected to the Shrine gate. The Shrine is located on the shore. There are many smaller islands scattered around. In particular, there is a island with a mine in it and a island that has a small city on it. The two mosy southern islands have several buildings on it. To the west lies a large, tall island with a pyramid-type structure on it. Ongan League In Real Life The Ongan Region is loosely based off from the Chugoku Region of Japan; located west of the Kansai Region and just north of the Kyushu Region. The south island is based off from Shikoku, the smallest island of the large four islands of Japan. Shikoku and Chugoku was often considered as backwater and far from the influence of the government which led to many radical thinkers who, during the Meiji Restoration, thought to destroy the Shogun and bring the Emperor to Japan. Shikoku is the least populated of the two. However, this is flipped in the Ongan Region since the first island has more cities then the second.